I'll Try Anything Once: a collection of Haikus
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: Haiku poetry, Twilight style. All Jasper; generally Jasper/Bella.
1. Metamorphasis

**A/N: Welcome to my little collection of Haiku poetry! The first 8 are entries for the Twiku Kung Fu Contest. Any after that are other randomness I wrote but could not use in the contest. As always, your feedback is appreciated.**

**All of these are Jasper POV & mostly Jasper/Bella. **

No offense to hardcore canon-shippers or Jalice fans. I'm just having fun.

* * *

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest  
Title: **Metamorphosis**  
Your pen name: **SweetDulcinea**  
Characters: **Jasper/Bella**  
Category: **HEA/Fluff**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine.**  
Rating: **T

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

* * *

She kisses my scars;  
With each touch I feel renewed.  
Her love heals my soul.


	2. Kiss of Death

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest  
Title: **Kiss of Death**  
Your pen name: **SweetDulcinea**  
Characters: **Jasper/Bella**  
Category: **Dark**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine.**  
Rating:** M

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

* * *

I can almost taste  
The life beneath her fair skin.  
Two lusts - blood and flesh.


	3. Voyeur

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest  
Title: **Voyeur**  
Your pen name: **SweetDulcinea**  
Characters: **Peter/Bella/Jasper**  
Category: **Lemon**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine. There will be slash.**  
Rating: **M

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

* * *

She begs to watch us.  
Submitting, we share a kiss.  
I touch him, for her.


	4. Friendly

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest  
Title: **Friendly**  
Your pen name: **SweetDulcinea**  
Characters: **Jasper/Peter**  
Category: **Slash**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine. There will be slash.**  
Rating: **M

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

* * *

I call him "best friend,"  
But as I take him deeply  
We are so much more.


	5. Covetous

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest  
Title: **Covetous**  
Your pen name: **SweetDulcinea**  
Characters: **Jasper/Alice, Bella**  
Category: **Humor**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine.**  
Rating: **M

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

* * *

Oh shit, another.  
I fear Alice will notice  
Bella gets me hard.


	6. Release

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest  
Title: **Release**  
Your pen name: **SweetDulcinea**  
Characters: **Jasper/Bella**  
Category: **Single verse**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine.**  
Rating: **M

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

* * *

She cries out my name;  
The sweetest sound in the world.  
The proof she is mine.


	7. UST

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest  
Title: **UST**  
Your pen name: **SweetDulcinea**  
Characters: **Edward/Bella, Jasper**  
Category: **Single verse**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine. **  
Rating: **M

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

* * *

I want what they want.  
Their frustrations become mine;  
He will not give in.


	8. Matriarch

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest  
Title: **Matriarch**  
Your pen name: **SweetDulcinea**  
Characters: **Jasper/Maria**  
Category: **Single verse**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine.**  
Rating: **M

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

* * *

Dark and dangerous;  
Full of spite, of lust, of hate**.  
**Maria, the Queen.


	9. An Accident?

**A/N: This poem and all after it are NOT a part of the Twiku Kung Fu Contest**

**

* * *

**

**Title: **An Accident?**  
Characters: **Edward/Bella, Jasper**  
Disclaimer:** All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine. **  
Rating: **M

* * *

A slip in her shield.  
_Desire._ For me. For me?  
Inwardly, I smile.  


* * *

  
**E/N: Yeah, yeah, I know Bella's shield can't block Jasper, but I'm pretending here for a minute. Who knows, maybe that's something she would learn to do after BD...**


	10. Cleanse

**Title: **Cleanse**  
Characters: **Jasper/Bella**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine.**  
Rating: **M

* * *

Wet slippery lust;  
Long brown hair sticks to her cheeks.  
Love, in the shower.


	11. Dubious

**Title: **Dubious**  
Characters: **Jasper/Bella**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine.**  
Rating: **M

* * *

Attack, drink, but stop.  
I want more than just her blood.  
Bella's change begins.


	12. Carried Away

**Title: **Carried Away**  
Your pen name: **SweetDulcinea**  
Characters: **Jasper/Bella**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine.**  
Rating: **M

* * *

I squeeze her too hard;  
Handprint bruises on her breasts.  
I'll kiss them away.


	13. Oral Exam

**A/N: This one is 17 syllables of pure smut. You had to know it was coming (TWSS!!)**

**Title: **Oral Exam**  
Characters: **Jasper/Bella**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine.Warning - explicit sexual reference.**  
Rating: **M

* * *

Cock slips between lips,  
Talented tongue makes me come,  
She swallows me down.


	14. Distracted

**A/N: Proceed to the next if you don't like this. I promise the last 2 are very fluffy & sweet.**

**Title: **Distracted**  
Characters: **Jasper/Alice, Bella**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine.**  
Rating: **M  


* * *

  
"Fuck me harder, Jazz!"  
I cringe at Alice's words.  
Brown eyes haunt my thoughts.


	15. Assurance

**Title: **Assurance**  
Characters: **Jasper/Bella**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine.**  
Rating: **T

* * *

She fists my blond hair.  
"You're the only one I want."  
_Relief, passion, joy._


	16. Maddening Love

**Title: **Maddening Love**  
Characters: **Jasper/Bella**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine.**  
Rating: **T

* * *

This is maddening.  
All she feels surrounds my soul.  
Now I know true love.


	17. Three's a Crowd

**So..........this one is a little different, and I honestly had no plans of adding more until this popped in my head. LyricalKris writes a fuckhot story called _One February Friday._ It is slashy goodness, in which Jasper & Peter are more-than-friends who meet sweet, young Edward and take him home for some wild fun. But it doesn't end there. Jasper & Edward develop a friendship, and Peter realizes he's a tad jealous...and maybe wants more with Jasper??? Ooohhh!!! Trust me, this story is hot, fun, and brilliantly written. You should go check it out NAO. Point being, that story inspired this little piece of poetry. Let's all chuckle over the fact that this is A/N is about a bajillion words longer than the actual poem... Also, this is PeterPOV, not Jasper.**

* * *

**Title: **Three's a Crowd (inspired by One February Friday by LyricalKris)**  
Characters: **Peter/Jasper/Edward**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are property of SMeyer & the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended. This original poem is mine.**  
Rating: **M

* * *

Jealousy prevails;  
I want, he wants, we all want.  
I never realized.


End file.
